Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Embodiments relate to data communications, and in particular, to clustering websocket communications with configurable master-slave servers.
Cloud systems afford the convenience of accessing information from a central site, irrespective of user location. Conventional cloud systems generally include a grouping of multiple serves, with one server designated as a master. The master server interacts with, and delegates certain tasks to, a plurality of slave servers.
For example, a collaboration environment typically includes a single host presenter and a variety of participants. Such a collaboration environment may be implemented on the cloud utilizing a master server providing a boardroom for the host presenter, and allowing access to documents in the boardroom for sharing with the participants. A plurality of slave servers are clustered with the master and allow the boardroom documents to be projected to the other participants.
Under such a conventional approach, however, the single master server can function as a bottleneck. That is, mass requests to the cloud system can overwhelm the available bandwidth of the single master server, delaying response time and otherwise reducing system performance.
This issue can be exacerbated where the single master server and the plurality of slave servers reside behind a load balancer that may not recognize related communications in a particular collaboration session.